Kankorou's visit
by kcn
Summary: He always wanted her to acknowledge him, and now she would


Disclaimer... Sadly, neither of us own Naruto, but we are still awesome! -good guy pose from both-

we decided to collab again.It's going to get sexy!! hmm.. I say, crack pairing of... KankTen!!! (Not Tem... I don't think Lucky would like that much... But I'm getting to not mind it.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been watching her for awile, but she never acknowledged him. He decided that this would be the day, the day that he would have her. She was training with that damn Neji. He couldn't stand him, _them._ He growled. They had to be dating, there was no way they couldn't be. They kissed. Ok, now he knew for sure, they were dating. Not for long. Not... for... long... He chuckled and left to wait for them to end training. Then, he would talk to her... He would have her.

Their lips parted. "I love you Neji." She moaned.

"Hn." He answered. She couldn't stand him when he acted like this.

"Is that all you have to say? Hn? GODDAMMIT! Talk to me! I hate when you do this! For God's sake, stop being so indifferent. You are fucking infuriating!" He stared at her with shock. What had gotten into her? She walked away...

Now it was the moment, _his moment._ She left him... It was time to go for the rebound. Well, not quite, they hadn't broken up, but all the same...

As she was walking by, he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way, bitch!" she yelled at him. He merely smirked, with bedroom eyes. She looked down. She noticed a slight bulge. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked irritably.

He took note of her gaze. "Well, I can see that you know what I want. The question is... Are you willing to give it to me?" He asked arrogantly. She blushed, but glared angrily still more. She slapped him and walked away. He followed her

"Stop stalking me! I am NOT having sex with you." She yelled at him. She didn't even have to look to know he was there. She could feel his presence behind her.

"Just one night. No one has to know. Not even your boyfriend." He said. She felt another blush. How indecent! How dare he make such a proposal? She spun around, and he was closer then she had thought. He plunged down and there lips met in a kiss filled with passion. She gasped leaving an opening for Kankorou to enter. He explored her mouth with pleasure. She was about to pull away and slap him yet again, but somehow, she didn't. She was enjoying this! Oh, but Neji. Well, Neji is an ass. Not that this man isn't, but well...

Within seconds they were rushing to his hotel room. Their lips only to break for air.

"Where is the damn **key**?" he yelled angrily. He wanted to get in there. This was killing him. He fumbled for the key to unlock the room. Finally he found it and threw the door open. It was now a pile of splinters on the floor. Well, that nearly defeated the purpose. They could've just gotten to it in the hall! But, they went into the open room and suddenly clothes were flying. He pinned her to the bed.

He looked at her. She was perfect. Her breasts were perfect orbs. Her skin was flawless. Dammit, why think when he could be taking advantage of her? He penetrated her with one heavy thrust. She gasped in pleasure. Their bodies moved as one. They molded perfectly together. She screamed his name loudly. Damn, he wouldn't be allowed back at this hotel for quite some time. He ran his hands up and down her frame. She was small, fragile even. He then put them in her hair and let out her buns. She sat up, and her brown hair cascaded down her bare back. He went in for more. Her walls surrounded him, and he moaned. Then they heard footsteps outside the room. Both thinking that it was someone telling them to get a room with a door, or to go somewhere else, they continued. She screamed his name once more. He screamed hers. Wait, that wasn't his voice. That was...

"Shit!!! Neji, what are you doing here?" She screamed as she scrambled to get away from Kankorou. Like that would help, considering how he had just found them.

"I should ask you the same thing, but then, I think I can figure that out on my own! I came because I saw you guys running this way! I thought I could make sure you were OK, maybe apologize. Well, you get over things very quick! Well, fuck you Tenten. We are OVER!" He stomped away from the room, fighting back tears. Yes, Hyuuga Neji CAN cry.

"Neji wait! I can explain. I can't, really, actually, I, just, COME BACK! Let me talk to you!" She didn't have chance of fighting back her tears. They came in a torrent. What was she thinking? She wasn't. She had betrayed Neji. She had let her "feelings" get the best of her. Suddenly, she chuckled.

"What?" Kankorou asked, a little surprised by this whole ordeal.

"I was just thinking. He doesn't fuck as well as you." She said in a fit of laughter. he smiled devilishly. "He was right about one thing. You do get over things pretty fast." Her lips came crashing down onto his.

Well, now he knew that she would acknowledge him. He got what he had wanted. He was happy. Selfishly, he went back for more. Even more selfishly, she enjoyed EVERY minute of it, and always would.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell us what you think.

Lucky's site... Luckyblackcat12

Molly's site... kcn

Well, it's pretty ooc for Tenten, but we wanted to write a smutty story. Molly is happy. She CAN put M rated material on her site!!! -Lucky chan slaps forehead- It didn't let me before... so XP R&R PLEEEEEASE!.

Return to Top 


End file.
